Inflow control devices (ICDs) include valves that control the flow of fluid produced from a formation into a wellbore. This fluid, which may be referred to as production fluid, may contain varying amounts of water and oil. Areas in which the amount of water in the fluid exceeds a predefined level may be referred to as water cut zones. Systems for analyzing the fluid entering an ICD may be used to determine the amount of water entering the ICD and to identify the water cut zone based on the amount of water. An ICD may be closed when a water cut zone is identified.